Communications networks typically can overcome failures in connections between nodes, while enabling operation of each node of the network. Overcoming such failures, however, can be time consuming and can result in a poor use of resources. For example, if a communications failure occurs along a connection between two nodes, typically the network abandons the entire connection and builds an alternative route anew.